1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the recording of data and, more particularly, to a portable device for and a method for supporting multiple recordings in which a voice recording is available for a memo application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great variety of portable devices based on mobility and having a communication function have been increasingly popularized due to their convenience and portability. Such a portable device may provide some input techniques for the user. For instance, a portable device known in the art having a touch screen composed of a touch panel and a display panel may process any user actions made on the touch panel to select or manipulate graphical elements or images displayed on the display panel. Then depending on the user action, the portable device may create a touch event and control a specific application.
Meanwhile, the user of the portable device may use a memo function to make a short note as a reminder. Typically, a memo application merely offers a function to write text and to store written text. Since a memo is for a brief record only, the user may often fail to understand the contents of stored memos after a lapse of some time. Additionally, since memos are stored indiscriminately, it may be difficult and inconvenient for the user to manage such memos.